


The changes he's made

by HoboGizmo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chubby Eddie brock, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Teeth, Venom changes eddie, Weight Gain, eddie loves venom to much to say no for real, how the in the fuck does one tag, this writing was for squid biscuit on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoboGizmo/pseuds/HoboGizmo
Summary: Based off of a few drawings from squidbiscut on Tumblr. Pretty sure they aren't connected, but I think I can fit them pretty well together. Like a puzzle. I realise some of the posts are out of order, but I felt this worked pretty wellVenom is there because he wants to be. So, he makes changes to their body, and despite how it seems, Eddie likes it





	The changes he's made

Nothing was quite the same again, with Venom constantly in the back of his mind. Quite litterally speaking. The symbiote seemed to have a liking to well, changing his body.

The first one he noticed was after about 3 months of living with Venom. Eddie Brock didn't always have time to brush his teeth, and often skipped it. But on this particular morning his mouth felt sticky and gross. He didn't think much of it until he was done and rinced out his mouth. He smiled at himself then froze up for a second. In place of quite a few teeth, were new fangs. He pulled on his lower lip slightly to get a better look.

"Uhhh--- Vee?" He asked slowly, mostly in curiosity, but then it came out in a rush "Did you change my teeth???" He kept looking at them. How the hell was he going to explain this.

 _"Yes, it will make eating faster"_ the symbiote replied in a snarky way, but it quickly turned to a tone of affection  _"And we like how it looks~"_ Eddie did have to admit. It looked bad ass, but he couldn't exactly show it to people. He cursed quietly as he kept looking at them and poked his finger, nicking it slightly. Damn these things were sharp. 

 

The second change he happened to notice was how much he ended up having to puke at the end of the night. Vee would tend to make him buy and eat a bunch of chocolate and tater tots, then go out and binge on some heads (not that he had a choice in the matter on the head part, but he'd rather them than himself in the long run)  it always ended up in the same conversation if Vee went to overboard. 

 _"WE LIKE THE CHOCALATE! LEAVE IT INSIDE! JUST GET RID OF THE BAD THINGS!"_ Venom always threw a hissy fit when he had to puke afterwards, but after all that he honestly just couldn't keep it down. 

So this time he belches loudly on accident when he went to speak and stuttered a bit. "Can-Can't really c-choose what comes up and what doesn't" his complexion was green and spit dribbled down his chin. Venom didn't say anything else , instead opting to stare at Eddie outside their body, upset like normal.

He didn't go back in until Eddie hunched over the trash bucket again, hurling up chunks of chocolate and globs of things Eddie really didn't want to know what they were.  _"You really need to learn how to keep it all down"_ he grumbled, displeased at the sight of the vomit. 

The third thing he ends up noticing is that Vee had started to enjoy trying new things, mostly from fast food restaurants in particular. So far, the symbiote's favorite thing to eat (other than damn tater tots and chocalate ) was pizza. Or rather, the effect it had on his body roughly 30 minutes afterwards. 

He was walking back to his apartment the first time he had pizza with Vee, after leaving Anne's place,(who STILL didn't know that venom was still around) His hands in his pockets walking slowly, a disconnected blue tooth in his ear so he could talk to Vee without looking like a phycopath. They had been chatting normally, mostly comments on how slimey the pizza had looked, and how oiliy it felt. 

Then it happened, his stomach got bubbly and groaned loudly, so much so it could faintly be heard by others. It then decided it was going to gurgle softly in continuous waves, and Venom found it to be most enjoyable.  _"The noises your organs make after 'pizza' are very attractive~"_ Vee said almost out of no where. 

Eddie on the other hand didn't quite know how to respond. "Uhh... um... T-thanks?" It came out more like a question, a bright red blush taking its place on his face. His stomach had bubbled and groaned the whole way home, small comments on just how lovely it was in his head the entire time. And when he opened his door, he belched boomingly, and decided to crash for the night. Hiding his head under his pillow blushing the whole time. 

Vee tended to make it a habit to eat pizza, and discover greasy foods more often. 

 The last change was something he noticed way before he mentioned anything. After the pizza incident Vee had them pigging out even more, to the extent they were starving Eddie's poor wallet of money. Granted, the first few weeks still had him hunched over the toilet or trash bin at the end of the day, the food figuratively killing his stomach. And instead of chunks of chocalate and globs of unspoken things, it was chunks of chocolate and globs of anything fast food. Burgers, pizza, soda coloring, chicken nuggets, corn dogs, etc. 

But after that, his body was getting accustomed to the constant binging and fast foods. His house was often filled with the sounds of his gurgling gut and burps that put the rock music next door to shame when it came to volume. Vee had been right in the beginning as well, the sharp teeth had helped quite a bit when shoveling down the food into his mouth. 

However that wasn't the problem. The rapid weight gain on the other hand, was. The first rolls of chub started to come in 2 months after he stopped puking every night, and it evenly spread out on his body. He only seemed to care because his hoodie had gotten tight. But with Venoms eating habits he couldn't afford a new one, or he would slow how much they are. The last time that happened Vee went out and ate more heads then he could count. Eddie really rather not when given the choice. 

Slowly he came to realize all the junk they'd been eating really was affecting them. He would start to get tired more often and exercising started to get harder. Chasing his stories for work were not as easy to catch anymore, and from the looks on his bosses face it wasn't ideal. But he didn't say anything to Vee.

Another month or so later and he noticed his pants had gotten very tight, and once more, he just couldn't afford new clothing. Vee noticed aswell, but the symbiote took it upon themselves to be Eddie's clothing. It had embarrassd Eddie for about a week, quiet whispers of "Vee I really wish you would let us go get new clothing instead" or "Vee c'mon, we look like we wear the same exact clothing everyday" he would groan out.

The same answers came out each time  _"I am far more effient than regular clothes Eddie."_ and  _"you did wear the same clothing everyday any way, what's the problem with it now"_  after hearing it one to many times Eddie stopped complaining and just rolled with it. Venom's smile looking like part of the graphics on a t shirt. 

When they walked now, his thighs would rub together, and if they walked for to long, they would chafe. Vee was good a handling that anyway. When he reached up to get something Eddie always felt the flesh of his now large gut press against the counter. "What's for dinner tonight Vee" he asked softly. 

 _"Chocolate and tater tots Eddie."_ he got in response. He nodded and started to throw the frozen potato nuggets into a pan. He looked at himself as Vee started to climb up his body. A blush had started to settle in on his face. 

"Hey uh... I um... we... are gaining quite a bit of well..." He hesitated slowly. Not sure how to continue saying what he wanted to say. "Fat Vee. We are getting fat..."

Venom simply laughed at him _"We know Eddie. We like it this way. We've been slowing down your metabolism"_ Eddie looked down at Vee in disbelief. 

"We have to start dieting then" Eddie said flatly.  

It didn't quite work out that way. He was to sweet on his symbiote. So as he kept watching as his body expanded over the days, he told them they were going to diet soon, but it always kept untrue. Vee loved their body the way it was, and reassured Eddie it was fine. They looked beautiful. 

He sat up slowly one morning, his other already starting to crawl up his body. He looked to his fleshy build and put his hands on his thighs. "Vee, we really gotta start that diet" he said quickly. 

 _"Never gonna happen~"_ came the affectionate voice of Vee. Yeah. He knew it was never going to happen. He spoilt them to much. The changes weren't quite desirable to him, but as long as Vee was happy, he could be happy too. 


End file.
